Air Gear: A mysterious shadow
by YuuDesu
Summary: So, there is a mysterious girl who knows Agito and Akira. What's so weird about her? Well, she has some secrets...will Kogarasumaru find out about them or be killed? Rated T for language. Pairings: AgitoxOC and maybe others...in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I love Air Gear and I decided to write a story. This is my first time writing a thing like that, so it could be a little short and...boring, I think? Oh, and one more: Sorry if my English is really bad, I'm learning this language now ^^' The story takes place before Gram Scale Tournament, when Akira is free and the other things happens. So, enjoy this chapter! :3**

Me: So...we're starting~! I have to choose someone to say the disclaimer...*looks at Agito*

Agito: Fuck you, bitch.

Me: -.-' Yeah, that wasn't nice...and I created this cute OC for you...you could be at least more kind.

Agito: Why can't you bother someone else?

Me: Because this is MY story. Or else you want to be locked inside the cage with crazy Justin Bieber's fangirls?

Agito: ...

Me: I thought so. *smirk*

Agito: Fuck. YuuDesu doesn't own Air Gear, only her stupid OC. Satisfied, you little shit?

Me: Thank you so much, little sharky! Now let's get going!

* * *

Dark walls. No light. The only thing that can be seen is a pool of blood. Long chains attached to leather bracelets on the arms and legs of a little girl. Her face is covered with a hood, her mouth saying over and over the same sentence:

_Help me..._

Meanwhile near Higashi Junior High School 

"You idiots! What's with that shitty run?!" shouted Agito at his teammates, who were practicing AT skills. And of course, they were really bad a this because they couldn't concentrate. Ikki was thinking about some stupid things, Buccha about food, Kazu about something no one can know for now, and Onigiri...about naked girls of course. What did you think? The girls(Emily, Nakayama and Ringo, Kururu and the rest were somewhere...doing something) were sitting on the branch, eating lunch and chattering.

"Shut up you small brat! You aren't working at all, your'e just lying around and sleeping!"

"That's because I don't need a fucking training like you idiots!"

"Oh yeah? And what about that battle earlier, when you dozzed of and because of you we losed?!"

"Fuck you Crow!" replied Agito, sending a Fang in leader's direction. Unfortunately(for little guy) he managed to escape. They kept fighting with each other until the others stopped them.

"Well, I think you should all rest now! Kazu-sama, wanna have a drink?" asked Emilly sweetly, waving a bottle of water in the air.

"Yeah, thanks Adachi" said Kazu, smiling and grabbing a bottle.

When the all were laughing, drinking water and fighting(Strom King and Fang King) someone appeared before them. They all looked at the person and...

"Akira?!" Former Behemoth's leader smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to check what are you guys doing. I see your'e all in great form"

"Of course! A mighty person like me wouldn't show any weakness! I'm not like those idiots." said Ikki with a stupid face, looking at his teammates. They replied him with punches and punches.

"It's good to see you." girls smiled, looking at the man, then stared at Crow's lying, beaten body.

"He's and idiot..."

"Fuck!"

"Ikki-kun~!" a sexy voice came out of nowhere. Then Crow could feel something on his head.

"BOOBIES!" he shouted, when a blood was coming out of his nose.

"You filthy pervert!" shouted Emily, sending him in the air with her inhuman strenght.

"Oh my~! It's been a long time everyone~!" shouted Simca, smiling and dancing in a weird style.(Don't asky me why, she's really weird in my imagination...)

"What are you doing here, Simca-san?" asked Nakayama.

"Oh well, I have some news for Akira, but I couldn't find him. Then I thought that he could be with you and here I am!"

"What is it, Simca?" said Udou, looking at her.

"First, I can't tell you this in front of everyone. Let's talk somewhere a little farther, ok?" replied pink-haired girl, pointing at the nearest tree. They walked here and the man leaned against the plant.

"I don't think you'll have any reasons to visit hospital anymore..."

"Why?"

"Because she woke up and escaped. I can't find her anywhre. But don't worry, you'll soon meet her." said Migratory Bird with sad smile.

"I see...please search for her. If I could make her smile again...I would do anything."

Then they heared Buccha's voice.

"Hey, look!"

The group looked at the right direction and noticed a person. It was a small, teenage girl. Her black hair was reaching the ground. Empty, black eyes stared at Agito, then at Akira. When she saw him, a smile appeared on her face. With a quiet giggle, she run to him and jumped, hugging him tighlty. Only him could see tears on her cute, childlish face.

"I'm back, Onii-chan!"

"Yuu?"

* * *

Me: And it's done, the first chapter! Sorry that it was so short...

Agito: *glares at her*

Me: What? *glares at him*

Agito: You finished it in stupid fucking moment, little bitch. *sends a Fang at her direction*

Me: *dodges* Oh, shut up already! *closes him in the cage with Justin Bieber's fangirls*

Agito: ...*stares at the girls* Fuck.

Me: *grins* I told you before. The next chapter should be...soon, I think. If you want of course. And if you want to save him, review! Thank you for reading~!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: And here's chapter 2! :3 This will be a little longer, I think ^^' Who should it be this time... *looks around* Ringo-chan~!

Ringo: *sighs* YuuDesu doesn't own Air Gear, only her OC. And btw. when will we know about her more?

Me: Well, I think in this chapter there will be more informations about Yuu, but not too much. Only a little bit of her past, I don't want to ruin surprise XD. Enjoy~!

_"Conversation between Agito and Akito"_

* * *

"Yuu? What are you doing here?" asked Akira, looking at her with shock.

"I wanted to see you, isn't that normal? I don't know why, but I woke up in the hospital...Did something happened, Onii-chan? Your face is a little pale..."

"I'm fine, just a little surprised. Can you...give me a minute to talk with my friends?"

"Of course!" Yuu replied with smile and went to talk with girls, who were asking her things like "How old are you? Do you have boyfriend?".

In that time Akira was looking at Kogarasumaru with sad eyes. Especially at Agito.

"What the fuck is she doing here? I thought she was in hospital!"

"Yeah, but she escaped. I don't know why or how she woke up, but it doesn't matter now. It looks like she has some kind of amnesia. I must make her remember all..."

"So she could break down and try these stupid things again?! Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Um...excuse me, but who is she excatly?" asked Kazu, looking at Yuu, who was smiling and chatting with girls. Udou sighed.

"Her name is Yuu Kotohime, I think she's as old as you guys. Simca introduced her to me 2 years ago and asked me to take care of her. She started thinking of me as an older brother, and later I got used to it. But 1,5 year ago she..."

"She what?"

"Fuck. She tried to commit suicide, that's what happened." growled Agito. Then he jumped on the school building using his AT. At that time the Migratory Bird murmured "Gotta go" and dissapeared.

"Why that shark bastard is so angry?" aksed Ikki, scratching his head.

"Yuu was like...a friend to him. She always wanted to make him smile, she even trained with him. Agito always envied her physical strength. Even so, I know somewhere deep inside he really cares for her."

"And why did she excatly tried to kill herself?"

"We don't know. Before she was sent to hospital, she met with Simca. I think she said something to Yuu and that wasn't really a positive message. When I tried to ask her about that, she always kept telling me things like "Not now." or "You don't have to know,".

"That's not like Simca-san at all. I wonder why is she keeping it as a secret?" said Buccha, looking at the girls.

"Well, that doesn't matter for now. I must talk with her and check what else does she remember." sighed Akira, looking at the school building. There was Agito, who was looking at the sky with a little serious, little sad face.(But no one couldn't see it).

"Fuck. Why did she had to return?" asked himself Fang King, scratching his head.

"_Aren't you happy, Agito?"_

"_Fuck no. Why should I?"_

"_Because she's our friend and we didn't see her for so long time!"_

"_I don't care. Could you leave me alone now?"_

"_Alright, but I know your'e lying."_ Akito smirked inside the mental cage and the connection disappeared.

He knew he was right. Agito really tought of Yuu as a friend, or maybe something more...wait, what?! He was a Fang King, he wouldn't have a place in heart for someone, and especially her!

"What are you doing here, Agito-kun?" a black-haired girl he was thinking about earlier appeared before him with sweet smile on her face.

"Fuck, what do you want?" asked angrily blue-haired, glaring at her.

"You look sad, did something happened?" asked Yuu, patting his head.

"Fuck you! I told you to not touch me, right?!" shouted Fank King and before he could even notice, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. She of course noticed it and gave him a little grin.

"Ha, you look so cute with this red face! Just like a tomato!" said black-haired, giggling and waving her hand in the air.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Ye-fuck this!"finished Agito, leaning against the fence.

Yuu giggled, looking at him. Then, she took a step and...gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was enough to make him act like a little, embarassed boy.

"W-why did you do that!"

"Because you look so cute! And...you're not sad at all now, right?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"Fuck." he murmured, jumping off of the building. She followed him, landing on the ground with grace and without AT. The group looked at her with shock, thinking how did she do that without getting herself killed.

"Nice to meet you all! I hope we'll have a good time together!" shuted Yuu, bowing and giggling.

It started to get dark already. When the Kogarasumaru and the girl were laughing and chatting, a mysterious person looked at them, sitting on the tallest tree. With a smile on his/her face, the silence was broken by a deep, ominous voice:

"Fufufu~ This is getting interesing..."

* * *

Me: Tadah~! And it is done! =3= But it's not that long, sorry =.='

Agito: *gets out of the cage* Fucking finally! And YOU! Why did you write something like that?!

Me: Because your'e sooo cute, little sharky~ *giggles* And...who is that mysterious person? What does he/she want? Check out in the next chapter! Bye-bye~! *waves*

Agito: Hey, wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well, here comes chapter 3~! I hope you guys like this story, I'm happy that I started writing my ideas :3 So... *looks around*

Yuu: *yawns* YuuDesu doesn't own Air Gear, only me – her cute OC and this mysterious person. Do I know that person anyway? O_o

Me: Maaaybe...You will see in future chapters! But from now on, enjoy! ^w^

* * *

And the group decided to go to Noyamano's house. Of course, they invited some other people too(who brought the alcohol...). And here they were, drunk and acting like a clowns in circus.

"Drunken fist!" shouted Ikki and Kazu, punching perverted pig who was peeking under Ringo's skirt.

"Ugoooh!"

"Die, you enemy of women!"

"Are they always like that?" asked Yuu, who was siting between Nakayama and Emily. Those three were the only persons who weren't drinking.

"Well, yeah...but sometimes they can act serious, you'll see." answered brown haired girl, giving her a smile.

"I see..." she sighed, and then glanced at Agito. He was sleeping like always, looking innocent like a little child. Black haired couldn't stop giggling, so she grabbed a glass of sake.

"Wait, Yuu-chan, you shouldn't drink that!"

But it was too late. The little one was already drunk, swinging with stupid smile on her face.

"If Akira sees this, we'll be screwed..."

Luckily, Yuu's "big brother" was already sleeping, while the rest started pillow fight. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. An golden eye glared at her.

"Fuck! You're as stupid as always, small cat! You're completely drunk now!" he shouted, trying to lift her up.

"Huh? But I'm not drunk~"

"Of course you are! Wait, don't cling onto me like that, you idiot!"

"Awwww, but you're sooo cute~!"

"Fuck!"

He tried to hit her in the head, but she was already asleep. Yes, the god power of alcohol can do anything to a human...

"Fuck that, I'll just carry her to the other room..."

And just like he said, he laid her on bed in his room and covered her with blanket. Yuu smiled in her sleep, mumbling random words like "cake" or "kitty~". Agito sighed, then placed a hand on her forehead. Geez, that girl was really troublesome. He hesitaded for a moment, but soon gave her a small, quick kiss. In the lips of course, because she wasn't awake, right? She couldn't notice this...

_She looks kind of...cute right now..._

_"Awwwww, Agito is reveling his real feelings~!"_

But it looks like he forgot about someone...his other side.

_"Fuck! Akito, were you watching all this time?!"_

_"Yup, and I don't regret this. You look so lovey-dovey together~"_

_"Just shut up! And if you'll try to tell her about this, I'm gonna fucking kill you! Got it?!"_

_"Yeah yeah, I won't promise...but you have to finally admit it: you like her and you can't do nothing about it!"_

_"Fuck off."_

_"Alright, alright...but you will thank me later." _and Akito left his "dark side" with the girl.

When black haired woke up, she was alone. She knew that someone was with her earlier...and she felt that warm feeling on her lips for a second. What could it be? She didn't know...well, for now. Slowly, she stepped outside of the room as quietly as she could, looking around. It looked like everyone were already asleep because of that alcohol...well, this is her chance! A small walk wouldn't hurt her, anyway. Yuu ran to the park that was nearby.

"The night breeze is so nice~" she whispered, looking at the moon. The last time she saw pure, dark sky was...when it was?

"I don't even remember...Why all my memory dissapeared?" she asked herself, climbing on the tree. She sat on the highest branch, swinging her legs like a little child. When she tried to remember the times before meeting Akira and Agito, there was just empty space. Like someone removed her memories. It was the only option that could be possible. But why would anyone do that? She wasn't a bloody murderer after all! She wanted an answer, but where she could get it?

"It's dangerous to be alone now, you know~?" an unknown voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha-? Who's there?" the black haired shouted, looking around. Then she noticed a person on the branch, exactly in front of her. It was a woman with long, white hair and bloody red eyes. She was dressed in long, black dress in victorian style and was holding an umbrella, even if it didn't rain at all.

"It looks like you forgot about me too. It's rude, sweetie~ After all, we're siblings!"

"Siblings? But...I don't remember!" black haired shouted. She tried to recall something, but then she felt like a fire burned inside of her head. It was so painful, but she couldn't do nothing about it. Suddenly, she fell on the ground, placing her hand on head and crying.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But don't worry, I'll free you from the pain for forever!" a person whispered, appearing behind the little one. Then she took out something that looked like...a knife. Yuu felt like someone grabbed her by her hair, lifting her up a little. After that, she felt a pain in her chest. When she looked down, she saw blood. A hell lot of blood. And it belonged to her. Her eyes slowly closed, but she tried to say something.

"O-onii...chan...Agito...kun..."

"Well, in this form you're really weak. I hoped for more fun...I'm unlucky after all..." mysterious woman said her last words before vanishing in black mist. The girl was alone again, lying in the pool of her own blood. But before losing consciousness, she heard a familiar, male voice:

"Yuu! Hang in there!"

* * *

Me: And here's chapter 3! It took me longer, because I was a little...lazy.

Agito: ...

Me: *** **grins*** **What? Something wrong, you little lovely sharky?

Agito: I fucking hate you.

Yuu: But why do I have to be wounded? And I'm not gonna die, right? ;_;

Me: Of course not, you silly kitty! But for now, I have to make it more dramatic. And...nobody still knows much about this mysterious person, but you will find out about "her" in future chapters, meh~

Agito: Wait..."her"? Is she a girl or what?!

Me: Nevermind, nevermind! Bye-bye~! *waves before escaping from Fangs*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And here's lovely chapter 4! What will happen next~? Oh, Stupid Crow-san!

Ikki: * growls * YuuDesu doesn't own Air Gear, only her OC's. And I'm not stupid for God sake!

Me: Yeah yeah...and btw. thanks for all reviews! If I didn't have them, I would probably abandon this fanfic ^^'

* * *

Yuu was walking trough the darkness. She couldn't see the exit, the only visible thing was terryfing shadow that made her feel sick. When she looked down, she couldn't even see her own legs. They were hidden in...red water? There was a pool of blood! Shivers ran down her spine. On her wrists and ankles were black bracelets with chains attached to them.

"What? What is this place?"

_"You don't know?"_ asked an unknown voice, which startled her. Suddenly, a little girl appeared before Yuu. She was looking like her, except she was younger. And her red eyes were glowing. After a few seconds, they were in an empty, white room. Blood started coming out of random parts of her body. The little version of Yuu gave her creepy smile.

_"THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE YOU KILLED PEOPLE YOU LOVED THE MOST! AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE TOO, SHARING THE PAIN WITH THE OTHERS! THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU, NO MATTER WHERE YOU'LL HIDE!"_

And with this, Yuu woke up from this crazy dream. Of course, she had to shout so loudly that everyone in the hospital could hear her...wait, hospital? Since when did she get there? Oh, that'r right...someone attacked her. But she didn't die...who saved her? Before she could say something, a familiar voice rang out next to her.

"Finally, I thought that you aren't going to wake up, stupid cat."

She noticed that Agito was sitting on the chair next to her bed. She was in hospital's clothes.

"Why I am here? What happened?" she asked boy, looking at him with confused face.

"You were fucking stabbed, idiot! Me and Akira found you in the park, in the pool of your own fucking blood! What were you thinking?! You almost died out there!"

"I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to go out for a little, and suddenly a mysterious person appeared, saying that she's my sibling...and then she stabbed me...I-I was scared that I'll never see you guys anymore and..." black haired couldn't say anything more, tears started falling down her face. Blue haired boy just looked at her confused, but then he locked his arms around her. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down a little.

"Alright, alright...just don't fucking cry, okay? Akira's gonna kill me if he sees this." he mumbled, looking at her closed eyes. Before he could plant a kiss on her forehead...

"I. ALREADY. CAN. SEE. THIS...AGITOOOOO..." said Udou with creepy voice, looking at them from above. Yuu automaticaly blushed, pushing Agito away from her. He fell off of the chair, landing on the ground with a loud noise.

"Fuck! Since when-?!"

"I appeared just in time! What you were planning to do with my little sister?!"

"Nothing! Do you think I'm some kind of pervert or what?!"

"Well, you had your filthy hands on her!"

"Fuck off!"

"Um...Onii-chan...Agito-kun..." Yuu said, looking at them. Then she sighed. They were always like that, but she knew they cared for each other. They were friends after all, right? Even after that fight before she had an accident...the girls told her that Kogarasumaru were fighting with Behemoth. When she heard about it, she was glad that they didn't hate each other anymore. But now...why did they have to shout so loudly? She took a deep breath and...

"COULD YOU GO AWAY WITH THIS QUARREL IN THE OTHER PLACE?!" she shouted, sending them a murderous glare.

They both gulped and looked at her with wide eyes. The little one just smiled.

"That's a lot better. Now, could you leave me alone? I want to sleep..."

"Alright. We'll visit you tomorrow, Yuu." said Akira. "Come on Agito, I can't leave you alone with her even for a second!"

"Hey, wait! Fuck!" Agito only managed to shout his favourite word before being dragged out. Yuu sighed and began to think about earlier attack. She unbuttoned the top of her pajama to see her bandaged chest. She was stabbed deeply with knife...

_**"It looks like you forgot about me too. It's rude, sweetie~ After all, we're siblings!"**_

Who was that? She couldn't really be her sister...could she? Unfortunately, she couldn't remember anything about her family.

"This is so complicated...aah, what am I going to do now? I hope this wound will heal quickly..."

Suddenly, the nurse appeared next to her bed.

"That was a serious wound, sweetie. It almost hit your heart! You should be able to leave hospital in week, I think. Or longer, if you try to do anything risky. For now rest and try to not move around very much or your wound will reopen.

She gave little girl a smile and walked out of the room Yuu laid her head on the pillow. She close her eyes, too tired to think of anything anymore.

THE NEXT DAY

"Yo, Koneko-chan!, we came for the visit!" shouted Ikki, entering the room with the rest of his team and the girls(Emily, Nakayama, Ringo and Kururu).

"Hello, we haven't met before. You're Yuu, right? Nice to meet you!" said pink haired, smiling.

"Ah, you must be Sumeragi-san! Adachi-san and Nakayama-san told me about you!" Yuu pointed her finger at Pledge Queen.

"Yeah, you can call me Kururu!"

"Okay~!"

When girls were busy talking with each other, Kogarasumaru sat in the circle on the floor.

"I'm curious about one thing...does Yuu know how to use AT's?" asked Buccha.

"Yeah, I think so. She said she was Storm Rider before but I haven't seen her in action." answered Agito.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Crow shouted before jumping to black haired. "Hey, Koneko-chan! Do you want to join our team~?"

"Join...Kogarasumaru?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded with wide smile.

"Okay! This could be interesing!"

"Yaaaay! We have a female member in our team!" yelled Ikki running to Onigiri. "Think about how her boobies will bounce when she'll be training~!"

"Yeah...the heavenly power of boobies~!" both perverts laughed, before getting hit with Agito's Fang.

"You sick bastards! Don't you dare even think about it!"

"Oh, what's this? Someone's jealous here~"

"What?! Fuck you, you fucking Crow!"

The rest just laughed at them. Slowly, the hours passed and visit time was over. Yuu decided to take a little nap and when she woke up, she saw a letter on the table next to her bed. She read the text, which was saying:

_**"Come again to the park, but this time...be prepared for the fight if you want to know the**** truth..."**_

The girl looked at the paper, then quickly jumped out of the bed. She changed into red, strapless top and black jeans. She grabbed a bag near the window and unzipped it. Her black and white AT's were lying here, completely untouched. She put them on her feet and opened the window. The night breeze brushed her pale face.

"I'm sorry, everyone...this time it'll be her turn to end in the hospital!" she shouted, jumping out of the window. She headed straight to the park, where that person was waiting for her...

* * *

Me: Finally, I made it! *falls on the ground, completely exhausted*

Yuu: *pats her head* Poor girl...

Me: I have a little problems with writing because I have punishment: I can't use my PC very often -.-' But i can manage, so it'll be fine! I think...the chapters will appear a little slower...heh. For now, thank you for reading! Please review! Oh, and maybe you guys can give me some ideas for later chapters pwease~?


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Aaaaand, here's chapter 5! First, thank you Destiny-Shadow-Walker for noticing grammar mistakes and other things, I'm trying to get better in English(It's not my native language) so don't worry! ^^ I'm glad that someone really likes this story, many kisses and hugs for you and for the rest~! 3 Also I'll try to slow down story a little for those who can't keep up ^^' Anyway, sorry that you waited so long for this, guys!

Yuu: Yeah, she had a lot of work at school and things like that...so, what will be in this chapter?

Me: A REALLY short battle, and little more about our little Yuu past! I'm not good in writing fights so it can be a little...boring and stupid? Yeah...

Yuu: Nevermind that, let's go! YuuDesu doesn't own Air Gear, only her OCs! ^^

* * *

After a few minutes, Yuu finally arrived at the park. She started looking around for the person who wrote this letter to come here and fight. Suddenly, she noticed a female figure in little weird but dangerous looking AT, standing right in front of her. Mysterious woman was giggling and looking at Yuu with bloody red eyes.

"So you came. Good choice, if you want to know the truth. Should I tell you now, or after I'll pin you to the ground with knifes?"

"Tell me now! Who are you?! What do you know about me?! Why can't I remember my past?!"

"That sure is a lot of questions. Well, I'll tell you. First, do you know about Gravity Children's project?"

Gravity Children? Sure, she heard about them once, but that wasn't so interesing for her so she quickly forgot about this case. But what does this have to do with her? Yuu nodded slowly, still confused.

"Well, there was one more project – it's name was Project Zero – Eternal Child."

"And what's this about?"

"You still don't remember anything? Gosh, let me help you then." mysterious woman said, and she suddenly appeared in front of Yuu. She didn't have time to react, when this person placed a hand on her forehead. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her head. The images from her past were quickly running trought her mind.

_"She is perfect. Look at her – even a bullet in the head won't kill her!"_

_"So, Yuu-chan, we want you to test your strenght...how about killing these soldiers right here?"_

"NO!" the black haired shouted, pushing away woman. She just giggled.

"And...you remember who am I?"

Another images ran trough her head.

_"Onii-sama, I don't want these injections anymore! My arms, my legs...it hurts so much!"_

_"Bear with it just a little more, Yuu...everything will be over soon."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yeah. You'll be free. I asked one person to help me letting you out of here. So bear with the pain for now, okay?"_

_"Un!"_

"You...you're...my brother..." Yuu mumbled, looking at person in front of her. "Jun...why do you...look like that..."

Jun smiled. "That's right. Well, I'm dressing like a woman because it's funnier and easier that way...but nevermind that! It's time for our fight, don't you think~?"

"No! I don't want to fight with my own brother!"

"Well, you have to...because of you I was alone...you promised me that we'll be together when we get out of the laboratory!"

"But...I've forgotten all about my past! And then I met Onii-chan and Agito-kun...and the rest...please, Jun!"

"No excuses! If you don't want to fight, you can just die now!" shouted Jun and started running toward Yuu. With extreme speed he jumped and kicked girl in hip. She hissed and grabbed his leg, tossing him on the other side. He landed on the nearest tree.

"Quickly...I need to put on my AT before he'll start attacking me again!" Yuu mumbled to herself, putting her AT's out of the bag and putting them on her toes.

"Too slow~" sang Jun, who was behind her already. "SHADOW TORNADO!"

Like a big tornado, he jumped and when he was in the air, he started rolling and falling right on Yuu. She escaped at the last minute, but unfortunately, the pressure and spikes on Jun's AT made cuts on her arm.

"Guh! Shit!" Yuu shouted as she "kicked" air and black shots stacked in crown headed toward the boy. He received attack in his stomach and collapsed on the ground.

_"_You bitch..."

"I don't want to fight with you, brother! We don't have to do this!"

"Stop babbling and come at me!" the boy yelled, lifting up his skirt, under which he had hidden about 10 knives. He threw 5 of them in the girl. None of them hit Yuu directly, but she had many cuts in arms and legs. Suddenly, althought the intense, burning agony in her lims, she noticed that she didn't fell pain in chest anymore. It couldn't be...her wound was gone?!

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"?!"

Both of them didn't noticed that all members of Kogarasumaru, Akira, Nakayama and Emily were already in the park. Luckily, Akira wanted to check on her and noticed that she was gone. He found a letter she received on the ground and quickly called his friends to help him with looking for her.

"Onii-chan, Agito-kun...everyone!"

"Tch. A bunch of idiots arrived too quickly...well, guess I'll have to retreat for now. Remember what I said, Yuu...and no matter where you hide, I'll ALWAYS find you." and with these words, Jun quickly ran away. Black haired just looked in the sky with sad look in her eyes.

"Brother..."

**One hour later...**

"What were you thinking?! Why didn't you stay in the hospital?!" Akira was shouting at his sister for about fifteen minutes since their arrival at the Noyamano's residence. Yuu's wounds have been bandaged already. Of course, the girls who have taken care of her noticed that the knife wound on her chest was gone, which really shocked them.

"Yuu-chan, are you sure you're alright?" asked Emily, looking at her with worry.

"Yup, no problem. I'm perfectly fine, Emily-san! And thank you for the treatment, I couldn't have done it better~!" she answered, smiling sweetly. It was a fake smile, though. Inside, she was feeling guilty for forgetting about her brother and past. Because of that, Jun wanted to kill her...she wanted to talk with him calmly, maybe then she could remember anything?

Kogarasumaru(except Agito and Ikki), Akira, Yayoi and Adachi left the house, because it was already evening. Yuu went to her own room(prepared by Ringo) but she couldn't sleep, not today. She was just sitting on the bed, looking at the wall in front of her.

"What should I do...what should I do now? Please...someone..." she begged quietly, tears ran down her cheeks. Suddenly, the door opened and few seconds later Agito was sitting next to her.

"Hey, what are you...wait. Fuck, you're crying?!"

"Agito-kun...I...I..." she couldn't say a word anymore. She just leaned on him and started crying and shouting, digging her nails in his jacket and burying her face in his chest. The boy blushed slightly, but sighed and put his hand on her head. He started stroking her hair, looking at her with sadness. She didn't notice that, unlike Akito.

_Agito...this is the first time we're seeing her like this..._

_Fuck..._

"Alright, alright...fuck, don't cry anymore. I don't like when you cry." he said, trying to raise Yuu's head. She looked at his golden eye.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she reapeated and started crying again. She continued to lay in his arms until she fell asleep. Agito heard her calm breathing, but decided to stay with her and keep her safe. With a sigh, he closed his eye and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: I finally finished! I hope I didn't overdone it...if I did, just tell me about this guys ^^'

Yuu: Q.Q

Me: Sorry Yuu-chan, it had to be done...well, I'll try to write a next chapter as soon as possible! But for now...bye-bye guys!


End file.
